


The Sheriff

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

It usually doesn’t get so cold. It gets cold, obviously, you live in northern Nevada so winters do exist. You’ve just never seen so much snow.

It feels like it’s been coming down for days. Sometimes as little flurries, other times as big flakes. You’re thankful for your friendship with the Native population and their willingness to trade with a woman. The thick blankets, lined with fur, were a godsend. The wooden frame with the deer hide cover that they’d taught you to build inside the cave to keep weather and animals out was proving a success. It wasn’t warm by any means but you were dry, safe and with your mutt by your side. It wasn’t ideal but you were able to survive, rarely needed anything you couldn’t trade for or make and most importantly no one has ever found you.

It’s been getting darker earlier and since the snow has been falling even mid-day has seemed like dusk.

You’re just starting to cook some dinner over the small fire you’ve got in your cave when you hear a noise. A high pitched noise, you can’t place it until you hear it again.

A whinny.

Who the hell, was going to be out in this weather? You hear it again and decide that you can’t just let someone be lost out in the cold. Wrapping yourself into your warmest clothing you’ve got, you hurry to the entrance of the cave and peer out into the twilight. Sure enough, there’s a large dark shape of a horse. You don’t see a rider, so after checking both directions you scurry out of your cave and over to the horse.

“Hey. Hey buddy, it’s okay.” You soothe as you make your way to the spooked horse. The horse shies away from you as you slowly make your way toward it. “Shhh. Shhh. Where’s your rider buddy?” You coo stepping toward him when you suddenly step on something squishy.

The squishy something grunts and you scream leaping back. You’ve stepped on the horse’s rider.

“Oh god. Oh my god are you alright?” You ask brushing some of the snow away from the rider’s body, they sounded male when they grunted but it was hard to tell. Sure enough when you get the snow off of the rider you see a light brown beard.

He’s huge compared to you. At least 6 feet tall and if his broad shoulders are any indicator he’s fit too. You try to pull him up by the front of the jacket he’s wearing and quickly realize that this is never going to work.

“Alright cowboy. You’re gonna have to help me out here. I need you to stand.” You tell him, his eyes barely open and you’re honestly not sure he’s even conscious. “Come on cowboy, stand up. I can’t get you to safety without your help.” You search the horse for something, anything, to help you move the stranger back to your cave. You find a rope on the horse’s saddle and after looping the rope around his torso a few times you bring the rope to the other side of the horse and hoist him onto the horse’s back. His chest is pressed against the saddle as his arms and legs hang over each side of the horse. He doesn’t say anything, just groans and you lead his horse into your cave.

You ease him onto the floor near your bedroll, then cover him with your fur blanket. You want to warm him but you’ve got to take care of this horse too.

Grabbing the horse’s bridle you lead him further down the cave to one of the off-shoots where you’ve kept horses before. You remove the saddle, bridle, blanket and make sure he’s got some food and water before hurrying back to his rider.

He’s sitting up and staring off into the distance. His brown hair has flopped into his face but you can see one of his bright blue eyes. Sitting on his chest is a golden star that says ‘SHERIFF’.

“Uh, Sheriff what are you doin’?”

“Hot.” He growls as he starts to pull at his clothes.

“Okay, well you’ve got hypothermia, so let’s get some of your wet things off.” You peel off the coat and unbutton his shirt, which is a huge mistake, he’s so fit. You shake your head to clear it then lay his clothes out in front of the fire. “Wrap yourself in the blanket then give me your pants.”

“What?” His voice is deeper than you thought it’d be. Richer. Of course you’ve seen the Sheriff around but you’d never spoken to him, never needed to.

“You have to get all of your wet clothes off or you could get frost bite. I might have some men’s clothes-“ you trail off after his pants come out from the blanket. Again you have to shake yourself to get your mind back on track. “Alright Sheriff, get closer to the fire but watch out for my blanket. I like that one. Food should be done soon.”

“Where’s my horse?”

“Safe.”

“Kay.” You hang his pants too then move to the fire to check the food before moving back to him to make sure that his body is recovering. He’s not shivering yet which isn’t a great sign but he’s still conscious and his eyes are tracking your movement. You grab your second blanket from your bed and drape it around his shoulders.

“Lucky.” You call, cupping the Sheriff’s face in your hands his skin is cold, and a little clammy.

“What?”

“My dog. I want her to curl up with you. You need the body heat.” Moments later your dog comes trotting over. “Come ‘mere.” She does and you point to his lap, “Curl up.” Thankfully Lucky does as you ask and curls into his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

He watches you as you finish cooking and pull the food off of the fire. You add another log before passing him one of the tin plates and spoons you have to scoop the food up. He goes to take a bite with the spoon clatters onto the plate then down onto Lucky. She eagerly licks her fur where the spoon left food.

“Sorry.” He mutters, “Still can’t really feel my fingers.”

“Wrap back up. I’ll help you.”

“I can do it myself.” He argues and you put your hands on your hips.

“Sheriff. You can’t even hold the spoon, don’t be so stubborn.”

“Fine.” He huffs and you can’t help the small smile that spreads across your face. You sit next to him and feed him the gumbo you made while eating your own food. When you finish you put the plates in the corner to worry about in the morning. It’s too cold and too dark to worry about it now.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Warmer. Can ya see if ya can find those clothes?”

“Of course.” You go to the trunk that holds all of your clothing and dig through it, you only find some pants. You toss them to him then keep your back to him while he yanks them on.

“You can turn back ‘round.” You turn and when you get closer to him you notice that he’s shaking, good.

“Get closer to the fire Sheriff.”

“S-Steve.” He corrects, “C-call me St-Steve.”

“Alright, stay under the blankets.” You tell him rubbing your hands together before holding them over the fire.

“Y-y-you’re c-cold.” He stammers through his chattering teeth.

“But you’re worse. What were you even doing out there in this weather?” You ask sitting next to him, Lucky joins you on your other side. You welcome the warmth of her body pressed against your leg.

“Lookin’ f-for you. Haven’t s-seen ya ‘round for a w-while.” You’re surprisingly touched by this information, he’d noticed you, that you hadn’t been to town and had been worried about you.

“How’d you know I lived this way?”

“Educated guess.” He stares at you then, you act like you can’t feel his eyes on you as you stare at the flames in front of you. Stroking Lucky’s head, you should add another log to the fire soon it’s getting time for bed. Which brings you to another problem, you’ve only got one bed roll and Steve has the two blankets. His clothes are still drying so you can’t ask him to put more clothes on. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothin’.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m just gettin’ tired.” He glances behind him at the bed that the two of you are sitting on and then back to you.

“I see.” He joins you in staring at the fire, both of you sitting quietly watching the flames dance. He shifts and wraps one of the blankets around your shoulders and when you go to protest he waves you off.

“But hypothermia-“

“Darlin’ I’m okay. You look like you’re ‘bout ready to hit the hay. You just lemme know where you’d like me to sleep.”

“I only have the one bedroll.” You say softly, “If you have your blanket and I have mine that should be okay right?” He nods and you stand to take Lucky out one last time before you go to bed. She does her business and you head back to the warmth of the fire and the comfort of Steve’s company. You add another log to the fire when you get back and peel off your coat. Your boots come off next then you wrap yourself in the blanket that Steve had given you. Lucky curls up at the bottom of the bedroll and you lay closest to the wall. Steve takes his cue from you and lays down next to you. You’re relieved to feel some heat coming off of his back where it’s nearly touching yours. You’re pretty sure if you take a deep enough breath your back would bump his.

You’re never going to get any sleep with the half naked, extremely attractive Sheriff sleeping next to you.

“Thank you.” He says quietly, “You saved my life today.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“Still. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Neither of you talk again, he falls asleep quickly, his soft snores filling the space. You lay there, watching the lights of the fire against the deer hide on the wall. Yet another trick the Natives had taught you about keeping warm. If the two of you were found out you’d have to marry him. Not the most unappealing idea in the world but you didn’t even know him. You’re extremely grateful for the fact that no one knows where you live.

You feel him roll and suddenly one of his arms winds its way around your body. You stiffen, muscles tense as his arm hangs there. You’re pretty sure he’s sleeping but the only way to be absolutely positive is to roll over and look at him. As petrified as you are you don’t want him to move, with only your woven blanket you’re missing the extra warmth that the fur blanket provides. Steve’s body heat more than makes up for the loss of the blanket.

His soft snores eventually lull you to sleep.

You wake hours later, your face is buried into his chest, his chin on top of your head and his arm wrapped tightly around you. You’re completely curled into him, one of your legs is between his. God he’s so warm. He hums softly and you’re not sure if he’s awake but curled into him you know you’re not going to fall back asleep. You can hear the wind whipping past the opening of the cave, not a good sign.

“Darlin’ I know you’re awake.”

“Mm.” You groan softly, you’re already smooshed against him it can’t get any more embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

You untangle yourself from the Sheriff and after yanking on your boots get the fire back to a blaze.  
“I need to take Lucky out but after that I can take you to check on your horse.” You tell him.  
“Thank you.” You nod then whistle for Lucky. She comes with you and when you get to the mouth of the cave you’re stunned by what you see. The snow is falling thicker and the wind is whipping across the hillside making it impossible to see anything. You can hardly see Lucky the five feet she’s gone from the cave entrance.  
When you go back into the cave Steve is wearing his now dry clothes.  
“Alright, come on this way.” You tell him and he follows you to where his horse is you step back and watch him interact with the animal. He talks to it in a low quiet voice as he rubs the horse’s nose.  
“Why do you have a full stable and no horse?”  
“My horse died about a week ago.”  
“That pretty tan mare?”  
“Yea. Ate or drank something that make her sick and the Native healer that came to look at her couldn’t help.” You tell him sadly. “They helped me with her body after she passed.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright. She was a great horse though. Now I’ve gotta save up for a new one and I don’t know how long that’ll be. Puts me in a dangerous position. She was fast as the wind and got me away from Schmidt and his gang more than once.” Steve’s face darkens when you mention Schmidt and his gang. They’ve been a thorn in his side for a while now.  
“They bother you often?”  
“No.” You give him a small smirk, “They’d have to find me first.”  
“Good.” He pauses then glances over at you from where he’s feeding his horse. “Why don’t you live in town?”  
“People frown upon women who run around in pants.” You say with a shrug, it shouldn’t bother you but it does.  
“I don’t see why it’s a big deal. I think they look nice on you.” He says not looking at you, but you can see the way the back of his neck turns red.  
“Thanks.” You mumble looking away from him and down at Lucky. You don’t look up again until you hear him getting his gear onto the horse. “What are you doing?”  
“I gotta get back.”  
“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you’re not going anywhere today.” He looks confused, “The snowstorm is even worse than it was last night.” He follows you out to the mouth of the cave and his jaw drops.  
“Well shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

The snow continues for two days, the wind for nearly a week. You and Steve settle into a pattern. Both of you tending the fire, you cook, he takes Lucky out, and you spend more than a little time talking.

You learn a lot about the Sheriff. He’s an only child and an orphan from the streets of Brooklyn. He and his best friend James, who he calls Bucky for some reason, went into the military together where they met Samuel.

From the stories he tells he, Bucky and Sam used to get into quite a bit of trouble before they came out west. They seemed perfectly suited for the rough and tumble ways.

You end up telling him about yourself too. That you came out west with your brother who’d promptly died, and that it wasn’t the settlers but the Native population who’d saved you. They’d taught you to hunt, what foods were good to eat and good for medicine. How to use animal skins as more than blankets and how to ride. You couldn’t thank them enough.

You and Steve continue sleeping next to one another, waking tangled in one another. No matter how hard you try every morning you wake up with your head tucked neatly under his chin, breathing him in. He always wakes before you do, his fingers softly caressing your skin. You pretend like you don’t know the tender way his fingers tangle in your hair.

It’s killing you.

You come in with Lucky one night, the wind is starting to die down. It’ll be nice to go out and restock your supplies, and to be honest you miss the sun on your face.

“Hey, you might actually be able to go home tomorrow.” You tell Steve as you walk back into the cave and pull the hide taunt.

“Tryin’ to get ridda me?” He teases from where he’s pulling off his boots. It’s such a homey thing to do, just pull off your boots and roll into bed. The Sheriff is doing this in your home and it’s got your heart racing. Damn him.

“I figured you’d be sick of me by now.” You shrug pulling your coat off before tugging off your own boots and throwing them by his much larger ones. You wrap yourself in your blanket before flopping down next to him. “I won’t miss having my bed back.” You tease and he sprawls out on the bed covering your body with half of his.

“Don’t lie, you’re going to miss my extra warmth.” You’re going to miss more than that but you’ll never tell him. You hum noncommittally and he chuckles lowly. He wraps an arm around you pulling you flush against him, just like you are in the morning.

“What’re you doing?”

“We end up like this anyhow so might as well start this way too.”

“Oh.” You relax into him and within minutes you’re asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He left the next morning. You watch him saddle his horse as you run your fingers through Lucky’s fur. Neither of you have said much this morning, you’re actually sad he’s leaving. He leads his horse out of the mouth of the cave then turns to you.  
“Come with me.”  
“What?” You’re surprised by his request. You don’t fit in in his town, only going into town for emergencies. Steve grasps your hand, tugging you toward him.  
“Come back with me. You can live with Sam, Buck and I. We can protect you from Hydra.” You honestly think about it for a second. You could stay with him, keep this closeness, maybe become more. But you’d loose your freedom, your home, your connection with the Natives.  
“I can’t. Steve I can’t.” You whisper looking down at where he’s holding onto you. He’s not letting go, his thumb gently brushing the skin on your wrist.  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t belong down there. I’m never going to fit the mold they want me to.”  
“What if I don’t care?” He asks softly.  
“Steve-“ He cuts you off crashing his mouth to yours. The scruff of his beard scrapes along your mouth, and when you sigh his tongue sweeps into your mouth. His hands slide around your back and yours somehow make their way behind his head. His hair is soft beneath your fingers and his body is firm against your softer one. He breaks away from you breathing hard, looking dazed.  
“Please.” He whispers his lips a breath away from yours. “Please come with me.”  
“I can’t.” He’s breaking your heart. “Steve I don’t fit in, I’ll just cause you problems. It’s not a good idea.”  
“If you won’t come with me can I at least come see you?” You don’t say anything at first, dropping your forehead onto his broad chest. If he comes too often he’s going to leave tracks. If he leaves tracks the Hydra gang will be able to find you. If the Hydra gang finds you you’ll be fucked. But you want him to come visit, you’re going to miss having him around.  
“As long as you don’t come too often and don’t lead anyone to me I’d like it if you came and visited.”  
“Deal.” He says and you can hear the smile in his voice. “Every weekend?”  
“Once a month.” You correct.  
“Every other weekend.” He counters  
“Fine. But you can’t come straight here. You’ve got to wander first. Don’t show up before dark and, hold on,” You quickly untangle yourself from him and scurry back into the cave before finding the flute. Once you get back out of the cave you pass it to him. “The Natives gave me this. It has a very distinct whistle to it. When you come use it so that I know it’s you and don’t accidentally kill you.”  
“Yea that would suck.” He grins down at you tucking away the whistle into one of his many pockets. “Be safe okay?”  
“I will.”  
“I’ll be back next weekend.” He says tucking some hair behind your ear.  
“Next weekend? We agreed every other weekend a month.”  
“Next weekend is a new month.” He smirks and you sigh up at him. “One more kiss for the road?”  
“Yea yea.” You mutter through the smile on your face and his lips descend on yours once more. “You be safe too Sheriff.” You whisper when he pulls away. He mounts his horse in one easy movement then looks down at you.  
“You bet I will. I’ve gotta beautiful dame to come back to now.” You watch him ride away until you can’t see him anymore.  
The days seem longer without his company. His presence in your home is missed, and you don’t sleep as well with just Lucky as you did with him there with you.  
Two days later he comes back you decide to head down to the Native village, visit some friends and see if you can find a new horse and how much it’ll cost. You spend the day down in the village, surrounded by kids most of the time. You really love it down in the village. You even have time to go look at some of the horses and find out what you need to trade for one of them.  
It’s going to be a while before you can get a horse.  
The weekend rolls by and Steve doesn’t come. You’re not surprised, mostly because he is the Sheriff and he was gone for a long time.  
But that doesn’t mean that you’re not disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

You make it three more days without seeing him before you cave and after gathering up a few furs that you’ve collected over the last week and put them into a bag. Lucky runs through the snow happily bounding along ahead of you. You keep mostly to the rocky areas that’ll leave less of a trail but your dog has no such worries. You head to the tailors first, selling him your furs, which he’s always happy to get.

“These are smaller than usual.” Clint comments, as he checks for damage.

“I know. It’s been a rough winter for everyone.”

“Glad to see you made it through the storm.” His wife, Natasha the local tavern owner, says coming into the room. “If we knew where you were staying we could’ve come and checked on you.”

“I appreciate the concern but it’s not necessary.” You saw with a smile as Clint hands you over the money that he owes you. “Pleasure doing business with you.” They’re two of the few that actually tolerate you. Mostly because you’ve been good for their business.

Next stop is the local general store. Run by a rather cynical man named Tony. His wife Virginia is much less so and has always treated you kindly. You’re crossing the street when someone calls your name. Your heart thudding in your chest you turn and see Steve making his way toward you on his horse a wide smile on his face.

“Miss me Darlin’?” He asks after dismounting his horse.

“Someone didn’t show up this weekend so I got worried.” You tell him smirking up at him.

“Schmidt and his gang have been hangin’ ‘round more than I’d like.” He admits, “Couldn’t risk leavin’.”

“I understand. I also had some pelts to sell and need some new rope before I head back.”

“Mmhmm.” He hums, his eyes teasing. He grabs your hand and pulls you between two of the buildings and into the shadows before he pins you against the side of the General Store and covers your mouth with his. God you missed him.

“Cap!” A voice yells and Steve yanks away from you like you’re on fire.

“Stay here.” He whispers before meandering out of the the alleyway. “Yea Buck?” He calls and the other man responds but you can’t hear what he says. You slip around the side of the building and run directly into an African American man with a gap toothed smile.

“Hello Darlin’. What’re ya doin’ back there?” You back away from him, wide-eyed and when you hit the wall you let out a terrified squeak. He advances on you and you throw a punch that connects with his jaw before turning back toward the main road and sprinting to where you know Steve is. You hear the other man hot on your heels as you burst out of the alleyway and into Steve’s back. One of his arms wraps back as his other hand reaches for his gun. He spins around keeping you behind him and then swears loudly.

“Damn it Sam!” That’s Sam?

“I told ya this was a bad idea!” Sam snaps glaring over at Bucky.

“We’d never meet her if we didn’t do somethin’ drastic.” Bucky says from behind you.

“You ain’t the one she punched.” Sam complains rubbing his jaw where you caught him.

“You idiots.” Steve grumbles relaxing and bring you back around to his front. “It’s okay Darlin’ these are my two deputies. Bucky and Sam. Goddamn idiots these two.”

“Hi.” You mutter, trying to slyly rub your hand from where you punched Sam. You don’t succeed as Steve gently takes your hand and checks it for any visible damage.

“We wanted to know who saved him.”

“You coulda just asked rather than scare the shit outta me.” You grumble and Steve chuckles.

“It wa’ his idea. You should punch him too.” Sam complains causing Bucky to laugh.

“You two owe me a drink. Darlin’ you want somethin’?”

“No. I should be gettin’ back. It’ll be dark soon.”

“Can I give ya a ride? At least get you some dinner first.” A ride sounds so nice, you won’t have to trek all the way back up.

“Ya think that’s a good idea Cap? With Hydra ‘round and more active since the snowstorm.”

“I’ll be fine Steve.” You assure him giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ve got Lucky and my knife, I just have to go now.” You tell him. He huffs causing not only you but both Bucky and Sam to laugh.

“You better be safe. If you run into any trouble come straight back. Hydra’s been more active than I’m comfortable with.”

“I’ll be safe.” You promise and he kisses you quickly to the teasing of his two deputies. You and Lucky make the cold hike back home, you’re on high alert as you walk.

You’re grateful when you get back without any issues. Closing the cave off you get dinner ready then curling up with Lucky you fall into an exhausted sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve comes to visit the following weekend. You hear the whistle and nearly sprint out of the cave barefoot before thinking better of it and grabbing your boots from the floor. You meet him just inside the mouth of the cave and he laughs as you throw your arms around his neck.  
“It’s good to see you too Darlin’.” He coos into your ear.  
“I missed you.” You admit, it’s only been three days since you last saw him in town but it’s felt like an eternity.  
“I’ve missed you too. There’s an easy way to solve that.” He reminds you but doesn’t press the issue further.  
“Are you hungry?” You ask wrapping your hand around his larger one and leading him deeper into the cave.  
“I could eat. It’s been a busy night. People are getting restless with all this snow and it’s causing problems.”  
“I’ll get some food ready if you want to go put your horse in the stable.”  
“Thank you Darlin’.” He hums, “But first,” he presses his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. Your body practically molded to his as he kisses you. When he pulls away you’ve forgotten what you were doing you’re so dazed. “Food?” He reminds you with a smirk on his face.  
“Right.” You mutter, feeling the heat reach your ears turning them red. He chuckles lowly then disappears around the corner. You grab the pot and hang it back over the fire then pull out another bowl and spoon for him to eat from. It’s not ready when he comes back into the main part of the cave. He peels off his coat and hangs it by yours then comes and sits down next to you on the bed.  
“Is this bigger?” He asks looking behind him at the bed.  
“Yea, I made it a bit bigger so you don’t have to squish so much.”  
“I like squishing with you.” He flirts and you roll your eyes.  
“Yea but now you can actually stretch out all the way and your feet shouldn’t hang off the end.”  
“I didn’t know you knew they did.”  
“My bed was made for me. Not for a hulking Sheriff.” You tease rolling up to your knees to check the stew. It’s nearly warm enough so you grab the bowl from the floor and pass him the spoon. Scooping some food into the bowl you pass it back to him and he inhales the smell with a small smile.  
“Thanks Darlin’. This smells amazing.”  
“I’ll leave the pot on if you want more.” He nods then gets to work on the stew, cleaning the bowl as you talk about the last three days. “Do you want more?” You ask and he shakes his head.  
“I’m alrigh’. Thanks though.” You take his bowl from him and he lifts the heavy stew pot off of the fire and brings it to the cool corner where you keep most of your food. You take Lucky out one more time, when she stares into the darkness with her tail up you pull your gun from your hip. She’s a great hunting dog and you’d love to get some fresh meat. After a few quiet moments she sneezes then turns and trots back to the cave. You’re slightly disappointed when you have to tuck your gun away and head back after her. Steve’s already on the bed with his boots off when you get back.  
“Do ya like livin’ up here?” He asks as you take off your coat and hang it on the post next to his.  
“For the most part.” You answer honestly, “There are things I don’t like but you’ll find that anywhere.” Your boots come off and go next to his then you scramble over him and under the thick fur. It’s not a warm night.  
“What don’t ya like?”  
“I don’t like how far I am from supplies. Or help. If I get injured it’s gonna take me a while to get help. I don’t like how cold this place gets in the winter, when the wind is howlin’ in. But I love that it’s so cool in the summer. That I can lay out and look at the stars and that’s quiet. I don’t have to worry about nosey neighbors or livin’ alone.” He doesn’t say anything, just runs his hand down your back as you curl into him. “Why d’ya ask?”  
“Just curious.” He looks thoughtful when you look up at him. When Steve notices your stare he grins down at you. “Honestly Darlin’ it’s nothin’.” He promises then presses his lips to your forehead. You wrap an arm around his waist then fall into a content sleep, happy to have Steve safely by your side.


	8. Chapter 8

This begins a pattern. Every other weekend he comes up the hill after dark. This is the third month, the second weekend and you’re excited to see Steve, which isn’t unusual. Dusk is falling later and later lately and summer is creeping its way toward you.  
You hear him earlier than you expect to, the sun isn’t quite down yet so you’re surprised he’d be here. You head out of the cave but don’t see Steve.  
Instead you come face to face with the leader of the Hydra gang, Schmidt.  
“Hello gorgeous.” He sneers and you reach for your gun only to find that it’s not there. Before you can move he grabs your wrist and yanks you to him. “Heard you’ve been sleepin’ with the Sheriff.” He sneers, his face looming far too close to yours for your comfort.  
“Let go Schmidt.” You sneer, not willing to let him or the two men he’s brought with know how scared you are.  
“I don’t think so. I think I’m gonna keep you with me, it’ll help me keep Rogers in line.”  
“Like hell you will.” You argue yanking your arm from his grasp you bolt to the bushes then get low. You know he’s going to come after you, or at least one of his boys will. Sure enough you hear him yell at the two men to get after you. He wants you back. Alive. You see one of the men coming toward you, he doesn’t see you though and you take the opportunity to strike. Kicking him in the crotch he doubles over with a groan only for you to wrap your arms around his throat like a vice, effectively knocking him out.  
The second man must’ve heard you because he’s charging through the brush like an angry bull. You attempt to disappear again but he sees you and with a roar of rage catches you around the middle and throws you. Your body collides with a tree and you slide down it to the ground. A small groan passes your lips before you roll to your hands and knees. You don’t get far. He catches your left ankle drags you back toward him then out of the small wooded area. You’re fight him the whole way, grabbing at trees, roots, bushes, whatever you can to stop him from getting you out into the open. Not only are you grabbing at things but you’re also trying to kick him. Trying to get the toe of your boot into any part of him you can, from his hand to his torso you don’t care. Anything to get away.  
“Enough!” Schmidt roars kicking you once in the side and you’re sure that he’s broken something. He pulls you to your feet by an arm and you take a swing at him with your other hand. It connects but hardly fazes him, he just looks more furious. “Alive and uninjured are two different things.” He growls. He grabs your throat, dragging your face close to his he opens his mouth to say something when a shot is fired. Schmidt’s head whips around but you can’t see who it is with him in the way. It could be the Natives, it could be a rival gang, or it could be Steve. Please. Please let it be Steve.  
“Ah, Sheriff. Perfect timing.” Schmidt coos before dragging you around in front of him. His arm now around your throat instead of his hand.  
“You’ve crossed a line Schmidt.” Steve growls, sounding honestly scary, enough so that the hair on your neck raises.  
“She is very pretty Sheriff, I can feel her under these horrible clothes too. Maybe I’ll just keep her.” He sneers. His mouth is close to your ear and you snap your head back, connecting with his. “Bitch!” Schmidt cries blood flowing from his nose. You hope you’ve broken it. There’s a sudden pain in your side and Steve lets out an inhuman roar as Schmidt pulls his knife from your side.  
You crumble to the ground and then there’s a loud crack, Schmidt falls, his body landing heavily on your legs.  
“Hey, hey keep your eyes open for me Darlin’.” Steve soothes his hands caressing your cheek as someone drags Schmidt’s body off of your legs. Another set of hands pulls at your shirt and when you try to fight them off Steve takes your hands in his. “Shh, Darlin’, shh. Bucky just needs to get a look at the wound.” His blue eyes are full of concern as they search your face. Bucky says something, you’re not sure what but Steve’s whole body seems to relax. He presses his lips to your forehead and you hum happily, in the distance you can tell that Sam and Bucky are moving around behind you. Bucky is the one tending your wound and Steve directs Sam to your first aid kit.  
“Lucky.” You remind Steve softly, and he looks confused for a second before he hears her booming bark.  
“Lucky! Come!” He calls and thankfully she obeys bounding out to see him, she sniffs you cautiously before laying against your legs. “How ya doin’ Darlin’?”  
“‘M cold, tired.”  
“Buck.” Steve sounds tense again although he  
“I know. This isn’t gonna feel good.” He warns and Steve leans down pressing his lips to yours in an attempt to distract you from the pain in your side. When some cold liquid hits your skin the pain is so intense you can’t hold consciousness any longer.  
You surrender to the pain and go unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

When you come to you’ve got no idea where you are. You’re on a bed in an unfamiliar room, wearing someone else’s shirt. There’s a pitcher on a small table by the window and you’re thirsty. God you’re so thirsty. You go to sit up when pain rips through your side and you let out a yelp of surprise. The door pops open and Steve looks more than a little relieved to see your eyes open.  
“Hey Darlin’, ya had me worried.” You point at the water pitcher and he nods, crossing the room and pouring some into a tin cup he passes it to you. “Slowly Darlin’ slowly.” He reminds as you take your first greedy gulp.  
“How-“ you clear your throat and try again, “How long was I out?”  
“Almost two days.” You stare at him in surprise. Two days!  
“Lucky?” You question taking a sip this time.  
“She’s here. She’s fine. Worried ‘bout you. We all were.” You take another sip of the water before continuing.  
“Speaking of here. Where am I? How did I get here?”  
“My place, ‘n’ Bucky helped me get ya onta the front of my horse after he stitched ya up. Ya were jus’ like a rag doll against me. I was so worried.”  
“Where are Sam and Bucky?” They must not be home, it’s so quiet.  
“This is just my place.” You’re confused. Last you’d talked about it Steve had lived with Bucky and Sam in a little three room cabin on the main dirt road through town. This room doesn’t seem as lived in or as drafty as he’d told you his room was.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“The boys helped me build a place, a little further outta town, uh. Some-somewhere you’d be more comfortable.” He mutters, his ears turning pink as he rubs the back of his neck.  
“You, you built us a house?” You look at him stunned. He built you a house.  
“Only if you wanna Darlin’.”  
“Come ‘ere.” You tell him reaching up with your good arm toward him. Steve smiles softly moving closer to you so you can pull his mouth to yours. You love how you can feel his smile on your lips.  
“Does this mean you’ll move inta town? With me?” He asks softly after pulling away.  
“Yea, yea it does.” You affirm with a broad smile. He built you a house. For the two of you. Further from his friends because he knew it’d make you happy to be outside of town. “We can use the cave as a getaway.” You tell him as you drag him to the bed with you.  
“Darlin’ it’s two in the afternoon. I gotta go out with the boys. Find the rest of Hydra.”  
“No. You need sleep Steven Rogers.” You argue. You can see the dark circles under his eyes. He doesn’t argue further as you snuggle carefully into his side. “Thank you.”  
“For what?” He sounds tired, good.  
“You saved my life.”  
“You started it.” You can’t help but chuckle at that one. How long ago that blizzard seems.  
“Still. If you hadn’t come-“ you trail off not wanting to think about it. “How did you know to bring Sam and Bucky?”  
“Natasha overheard Schmidt ‘n’ his idiots talkin’ ‘bout findin’ you. One of his men’d followed ya up to the cave a few months back ‘n’ knew where ya were. When we saw the three of ‘em headin’ out we knew it wasn’t good.”  
“And Schmidt? He’s dead right?”  
“Woulda been dead sooner if he hadn’t been holdin’ ya so close.” He grumbles clearly angry you’d been hurt. “Coulda ripped his head off for hurtin’ you.”  
“We’re all okay and he’s gone. I’d call that a win in my book.” Steve hums and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. God you love him. Your heart races, you love him. “I-Thank you for the house too Steve.”  
“I’m glad you’ll give the city life a try.” He teases and you poke his side before grinning back at him.  
You lay there next to him, do you tell him? You love him. Tell him! You open your mouth but no words come out. It takes some slow, deep breaths before you’re able to say it softly.  
“I love you Steve Rogers.” You don’t expect a response, He is asleep after all. But, to your surprise his deep voice replies quickly.  
“I know Darlin’. I love you too.”


End file.
